


The World of Hale

by TheLastDruid



Series: The Last Druid [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exposition, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Multi, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastDruid/pseuds/TheLastDruid
Summary: To provide context for some upcoming smut, here is The World of Hale: providing context for our content from our on-going roleplay, The Last Druid.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Last Druid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578373
Kudos: 4





	The World of Hale

The world is dying.

Its life force is linked directly to the magic of the Druids. Every mortal on this plane possesses magic that can be used via catalyst, but a select few have undergone harrowing rituals to connect to the planet. These are the Druids, and they will live for as long as the earth does, and vice versa, sustaining the planet through their magic.

But unbeknownst to the populace at large, the Druids are being hunted down and disposed of. There’s only one left: the Last Druid.

  
  


There are many magical races apart from humans, and they are:

  
  


**The Beholders** : The Beholders: They have incredibly large eyes and pupils. They can see for great distances in a spectrum of colour other races cannot. Names are not given to Beholders; they are earned/bequeathed by other Beholders for their most prevailing trait/accomplishment/etc. (Things like Delicate, Loquacious, Cruel.) Beholders often give non-Beholders they are close to nicknames that follow their naming conventions.

These names are incredibly important, and will often effect who they choose to interact with. Someone with a name they dislike is likely to get the cold shoulder.

Beholders are not reserved regarding nudity, and are most attracted to distinctive features.  Beholder eyes begin to give off ‘special effects’ in colours only other Beholders can see, after using enough magic.

  
  


**The Seafolk** : Beings that turn into sea creatures in water, with smatterings of colourful scales all over their bodies. Beauty is extremely important to Seafolk, but they tend to have very different ideas about what ‘beauty’ is; they put care into their aesthetic, whatever it may be, and often ‘decorate’ those they have a romantic interest in. It’s considered poor form to ask a Seafolk acquaintance what sea creature they become.

Intersex Seafolk are extremely common. They are also the most likely of the races to engage in group sex.

  
  


**The Fachtna:** People with sleek fur and retractable claws, who tend to live in packs. They aren’t well suited to cities, but some choose to live there anyway. ‘Packless’ Fachtna are homeless. They are exclusively carnivores. Fachtna get strong social cravings, and like to show both platonic and romantic affection through scenting and biting.

Fachtna penises swell at the base upon ejaculation, and they are capable of multiple orgasms.

  
  


**The Chyter** **s** : Often well-muscled, Chyters have wings that span anywhere from five to six feet and are capable of flight. They elect leaders through combat; the strongest Chyter is one who uses intellect to use what strengths they have to their advantage. They are the least likely of all races to adhere to a gender binary, raised with little idea of what gender roles apply when strength is all that matters.

Chyter wings can be sensitive and should not be touched without permission. They often make power displays when flirting with someone.

  
  


Our protagonists reside in the city of Hale, surviving frequent storms and withering resources. They are:

  
  


Cheralyn, or ‘Cherry’. The titular Last Druid, her identity is an internationally protected secret. A human. She has brown skin, is curvaceous and short, has thick thighs, plump bow-shaped lips. She has enormous natural hair and big brown eyes. She has facial tattoos that are reminiscent of lace, contouring her face.

Aleksander ‘Aleks’ Rockwell: The focus of these stories, for the most part. A human. He wears big, round glasses over delicate features; unathletic and skinny. His hair and eyes are brown, hair long enough to brush his shoulder blades and usually pulled back into a ponytail. Below his collar bones, every inch of his skin save for the palms of his hands, the soles of his feet, and his genitalia has been drawn over with the scarified ritual shapes and sigils required for his healing magic. He hides this beneath long pants, long sleeves, and, when he can get away with it, fingerless gloves.

Eadric: Aleks’ half-Fachtna lover, the other main focus. He’s tall and a bit gangly, all wiry underfed muscle. He’s got thin dark brown fur, hazel eyes, and usually has his dark brown hair in a low ponytail that falls to his mid-back. He wears a face mask, the type used by medical staff to cover their mouths, at all times in public.

Maleko: Aleks’ coworker and eventual lover. A Seafolk with gold and green scales over a medium-fair complexion. He’s medium height but has a strong build and squared jaw. Pale green eyes, sandy hair kept short. He’s typically dressed in very business-casual clothing.

Ihiaku Ahakumori: He was once Aleks’ therapist and lover, and the one who helped devise the ritual scarring that enables Aleks to heal. He carved the scars into Aleks himself, in a process that took days. He is tall with an elegant build, pale, spotted lilac scales and light indigo eyes. Very long black hair. He dresses like a poet at a Renfaire, with lots of ruffles and underbust corsets.


End file.
